The projector system is widely used in various scenes such as scholastic societies, lectures, explanation meetings and presentations, and when using the projector system, a user often performs the explanation or the like by pointing a desired portion of a projected image by use of a laser pointer.
Various studies and developments on combinations of the projector system with the laser pointer have been made (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3). Particularly the technology by which a simple line or a figure is drawn on a projected image by a light from the laser pointer (for example, refer to Non-Patent Documents 1, 2) enables drawing of an underline, encircling, arrow, or the like, which further attracts attention of viewers with the drawing overlapped on the image while displaying the image on a projector screen, thus enhancing a presentation effect at various scenes, and further improving a usability value of the projector system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-85395
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-39095
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-265235
Non-Patent Document 1: R. Sukthankar, R. Stockton, M. Mullin., “Smarter Presentation: Exploiting Homography in Camera-Projector Systems,” Proceedings of International Conference on Computer Vision, 2001
Non-Patent Document 2: R. Sukthankar, R. Stockton, M. Mullin., “Self-Calibrating Camera-Assisted Presentation Interface,” Proceedings of International Conference on Control, Automation, Robotics and Vision, 2000